


You are everything I need

by Helplessdreamer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin x Harry, Earth-2, Episode: s05e15 King Shark vs. Gorilla Grodd, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Sexy Times, SnowHarry, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessdreamer/pseuds/Helplessdreamer
Summary: When Sherloque suggests them to find a volunteer for meta-human cure on another Earth, Caitlin sees that as a perfect opportunity to visit Harry.





	You are everything I need

**Author's Note:**

> A little different plot for 5x15, that includes Harry and Caitlin.

“Harrison!” Caitlin screamed as she reached her high. Her one hand gripped his arm and the other was pinned beside her head with his hand while he was sucking her neck.

After a few more strokes, he groaned heavily and froze before he collapsed onto her. Afraid that he is crushing her with his weight Harry pulled out of her and rolled on his back next to her causing Caitlin to moan at the feeling.

“You were talking something, right?” He asked still breathing heavily, hair damp and ruffled from her fingers and chest and stomach shining with sweat “Before we..?” he prompted motioning to two of them and the action they just had.

  


EARLIER THAT DAY

“There’s gotta be somebody, somewhere..” Nora said almost desperately only to be backed up by Sherloque.

“Yes, on another Earth.”

The moment detective said the words, Caitlin saw an opportunity she didn’t intend to miss. Another Earth meant only one thing for her, Earth 2. It’s been almost a year since he left and she didn’t saw him, and she missed him so much.

But not that she could tell that to anyone, they have so many problems right now and the last thing they need is Caitlin to tell them about her crazy crush on Harry, actually, she was sure that wasn’t just a crush anymore but love. So this situation couldn’t be more perfect as an excuse to call him.

“Oh, I’ll call Harry, see if there’s anybody on Earth 2 who wants to volunteer!” she said enthusiastically and Cisco was first to agree with her. Great, she’ll finally see him again.

Only, she didn’t actually call him, because Cisco said that even if it’s possible to build a device for phone calls to another Earth, he will need too much time to do it, so it’s easier to just one of them go to Earth 2 and find Harry.

They were all a little surprised when Caitlin said that she wants to be the one to go, but she quickly came up with an excuse that it was actually Killer Frost the one who wants to see another Earth.

“Okay, he is probably home, so I will breach you there directly.” Cisco said before he gave her interdimensional extrapolator “just in case if anything bad happens, press the button and you’ll be back here in a second.”

“Thank you, and don’t worry about me, I’m not alone, remember?” she said with a smirk and her eyes shined icy white for a second.

  


Thank God that Harry doesn’t have guardian dogs or something, Caitlin thought, because Cisco breached her directly to the entrance to his house.

”Using me as an excuse to see hot dork? Well done Caity, well done.”

“I don’t... I am here just because my help isn’t required to the team right now.” She tried to deceive Killer Frost when she heard her voice.

“You do realize we share the body and that I can sense your feelings, right?” Frost said stating the obvious.

“Can we, not do this now? I don’t want someone to see me here talking with myself.” Caitlin closed the conversation and pressed the doorbell. When no one responded she tried with knocking, but still nothing.

Maybe he is not home, she thought, but then maybe he is but he didn’t hear her. Suddenly, the music coming from the house interrupted her thoughts. Harry wouldn’t mind if she goes inside to look up for him, she assured herself and pushed the indeed unlocked door.

She found herself in the big and bright hallway, with doors on both sides and staircase. The music was coming from the end of the hallway, and the more she was approaching the better she could hear it. AC/DC’s T. N. T. well, the song definitely fitted Harry’s temper, at least before his mind was restored.

When she finally reached her destination, she stopped like frozen in front of the opened door, her eyes wide and focused on the man inside the room.

“ _’Cause I am T.N.T. I’m dynamite…”_ the song continued playing and Caitlin was staring at Harry’s bare back as he was doing pull-ups in mini-gym he had in his house.

She clearly forgot that she is in his home, uninvited and stare at him half naked without his knowing. Caitlin watched muscles on his back and arms flexing with his every move up and down, and she could feel the heat in her face but also in her whole body. A pure desire for this amazing, troublesome, adorable and dangerously hot man she fell in love with the moment she saw him for the first time but she never admitted that to anyone.

“ _…T.N.T. watch me explode…”_ and she couldn’t hold it anymore, she left long sigh causing him to jump down and turn around startled.

“Snow?! What, what are you doing here?” he asked, stunned at first but then a big smile spread across his face.

Her eyes were glued to his chest, watching carefully every line on his body shining with sweat as a consequence of his work out, and she started talking mechanically.

“We need your help.” She said finally looking him in the eyes.

“Help, about what?” he took his shirt and raised his arms so he can put it on while coming closer to her, but she surprised him by catching his wrist.

“Don’t.” She said quietly taking the shirt from his hands and tossing it aside.

“Snow, wha..” he didn’t manage to finish the sentence because her lips were on his immediately and after moment of shock he was more than eager to respond. His skin was hot and still damp, Caitlin noticed as she ran her hands over his chest, more than satisfied to finally be able to touch and explore every part of his body.

The clothes were slowly disappearing from her body leaving her more naked then him, now only in her bra and panties while he was still in shorts. Her hands ended up gripping his hair when he pressed her against the wall next to the door.

“Let’s see did all those pull-ups paid off?” she said seductively when they parted to catch a breath. Getting what she meant by that Harry lifted her in his arms effortlessly and pinned her to the wall with his body.

“I guess I’ll have to prove it to you.” He grinned before he started kissing her again.

They didn’t make it to the bedroom. At least not for the first round. They just fucked next to the door in the house gym. After that, they moved to the bedroom. There wasn’t much talking, just demands to go harder from Caitlin or Harry groaning her name mixed with moans from both of them.

“You were talking something, right? Before we..?” Harry asked when he collapsed next to her but when he turned his head to her he startled a little because her eyes were icy blue-white and her voice different.

“Hello handsome, you know I was sure that you are good at this, but I have to say that you are even better than I thought.” She smirked and nodded in approvement.

“Thank you..?” he said it as question covering the lower part of his body with a sheet.

“Hiding, really? After everything you did now you are suddenly shy?” she asked with a devilish smile, her eyes scanning him playfully.

“Snow..?” Harry asked not knowing what exactly to do but then her eyes turned back to hazel and she looked at him apologetically.

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“She is back? How?” he asked straightening up a little and Caitlin following his movements.

“Oh Harry, we have so many things to talk about, but first the one why I actually came today.” Caitlin sighed turning to him.

“And here I thought that you came just because you missed me.” He said chuckling and pretending to be mad.

“What do you think why I was the one to come, not Cisco or Barry?” she raised one eyebrow at him. “Anyway, here’s the thing, we made a meta-human cure but we need a volunteer for testing, so we were hoping you know someone like that. But I think they are going to kill me because instead of just asking you that and coming back I stayed here for hours.” her eyes widened in worry “Oh my God Harry, what if something happened to them while I am here?”

“Relax Snow, I’m sure that Ramon would already be here if something bad happened.” Harry assured her before he got up of the bed and offered her a hand “Come on, let’s take a shower and go to them.”

“Oh no, you go first, and I’ll go when you finish because we both know that we’ll stay forever if we go together.” Caitlin demanded in her best bossy tone and Harry just lowered to kiss her one more time because he found her adorable when she tried to be bossy.

“Fine, we’ll leave it for later.” He said as he pulled away from her and headed to the bathroom.

When Caitlin came out of the bathroom Harry was waiting for her already dressed and ready to go. He wore his black jeans, but his shirt wasn’t the simple black one he was usually wearing. This time it was a blue t-shirt that clings to his body tantalizingly and hugged his well defined biceps, plus Caitlin could swear it was almost see-through at the chest area. This new balance looks more than good on him.

“Nice shirt.” She side eyed him when they started walking downstairs.

“Easy Snow, we said later.” He smirked not resisting to tease her.

“You are unbelievable, you know that?” Caitlin chuckled and then pressed the small button on the extrapolator and the breach appeared in front of them.

“Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show up!” Cisco shouts out and puts another Swedish fish in his mouth when Caitlin and Harry entered the longue. “ Don’t worry, we just sent you to find a volunteer for the cure and you didn’t come back, nothing important, really.”

“Cisco, we are so sorry…”

“Wait, I breached you to Earth 2, right? How and why you brought another Wells, not Harry here?” Cisco almost choked before he asked very confused and upset.

“Ramon, it’s me, what is wrong with you?” Harry ripped the bowl from his hands and sat on the stool already eating the little fish snacks.

“Yep, definitely Earth 2 version.” Cisco scoffed but then he grinned at the older man next to him “You discovered colors, I never thought I would see that.”

“After you two decide to finish with teasing and eating snacks for kids, maybe you can tell me did you found a volunteer, Cisco?” Caitlin asked when the rest of the team including Sherloque joined them.

“Harry, it’s so good to see you, man.” Barry was the first one to notice him followed by Iris’s “You look great, have you work out lately?” and Caitlin started coughing at the memory of his pull-ups and what happened right after.

Harry sent her a look that said _“Seriously?”_ before he turned to Iris “Umm, yeah, a little.”

“You two missed the fight of the century, King Shark vs Gorilla Grodd!” Barry yelled excitedly and received tons of the questions from Snow and Harry. After he explained to them everything they missed, King Shark and cure and Grodd’s escape from Argus Cisco asked the question that everybody wanted to ask. What were they doing all this time?

But before any of them could say something or lie, Sherloque started talking in his best detective tone.

“Ahh little one, I think that’s more than clear.” He circled the new-born couple in the same way he did to the team when he just came to Earth 1. “Dr. Snow’s hair is still damp, from the shower I presume, and I don’t think that she went to another earth to just take a shower, no? Next, her lips are slightly swollen and red, the same as yours” he pointed at Harry who was watching him with half opened mouth. “And we all know what that means.” The detective smirked looking at his doppelganger.

“But, if that’s not enough for you, this has to be.” He approached Caitlin and moved her hair aside revealing a purple hickey on the side of her neck, but until she realized what he was doing and jumped like burned, it was already late, everyone saw it.

She glanced at Harry and the bastard was smirking. He clearly enjoyed all this while she was embarrassed to the bone.

There was a silence in STAR labs longue until Cisco broke it with “OH MY GOD!” he pointed a finger at Sherloque who was beyond amused “You want to say that they..?” he turned to Harry and Caitlin “That you two..? No, that’s impossible.”

“No, it’s not impossible, it’s true.” Harry dismissed him and took Caitlin’s hand “It just happened and we are more than ready to give this a chance.”

“That’s great, and I am so happy for you two.” Iris spoke first and then Barry, and Cisco at the end.

“Wow, I’m gonna need some time to get used to this, but yeah, you two kinda make sense.” He smiled warmly at his friends before he switched back to his usual behavior.

“But come on man, are you crazy, what are you, pitbull? That hickey is gonna be there for a week.” Barry’s and Iris’s eyes widened at his comment, only Sherloque looked like he had the time of his life.

“Trust me, Ramon, I have it too, it just wouldn’t be appropriate to show you where.”

“Are you nuts?!” Caitlin hissed smacking him in the arm, “Cisco, he is joking..”

“He asked for it!” Harry defend himself and burst out laughing while Cisco was rubbing his temples.

“Yeah, burned in my brain, right next to your junk.”

Before they all started going home, Nora speed into the room and started talking something but she stopped when she saw Harry. “Oh my God, you are finally together!” she yelled in excitement when she spotted Harry’s arm around Caitlin.

“Wait, aren’t you..” but already knowing his question Nora interrupted him, “Yes I am, and sorry again about that coffee.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll explain it all to you, but later, now I want to go home.” Caitlin said and started walking towards the exit with Harry right beside her.

“Shower first?” he asked half hopefully half amused and raised one eyebrow at her.

“Shower first.” Caitlin chuckled and then bit her lip at the thought of everything that they were doing that day and everything they are about to do. She wanted him for way too long and now he is all hers, and all that happened in just one day. And this was the first night she was happy to go home in a long time.

But her thoughts again didn’t last long because Cisco was shouting out through the hall “No guys, you gave me enough scenes that I probably won’t be able to sleep tonight, so please, shut up!”

“Goodnight Ramon!” was the last thing Cisco hear before Caitlin and Harry disappear from his view.

The end.


End file.
